Fix You (HTTYD)
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Hiccup coming to terms with the events of the second movie, with help from his loved ones Spoiler alerts for HTTYD2!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! *laugh* I know I already have a story with this title, but after seeing HTTYD2 for the first time recently and then this song came on my ipod the other day, this started to form in my head. I've never done a song fic before, but "Fix You" just seemed perfect for this. My personal favorite version of the song is the cover by Straight No Chaser. I highly suggest you listen to it before reading, you can find it on youtube.**

**A/N edit: well, some pretentious boob is going to report my story if I don't remove the lyrics. I've added an additional Author's Note as the next "chapter" with instructions for how to read this fic in it's original full version for those of you who may wish.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_..._

Hiccup could only watch in horror, desperately pleading, as his best friend advanced. All look of recognition was gone from the Night Fury's pale green eyes, the pupils reduced to mere slits and quivering under the control of the Alpha.

His back hit a spike of ice as Toothless opened his mouth wide to deliver the fatal shot. From the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Stoick rushing towards them.

"Dad!" he cried, raising an arm in warning, "No!"

Then a heavy weight crashed into him, knocking him away as a plasma blast exploded in the space he'd just occupied.

A space Stoick the Vast still did.

_..._

They prepared one of the few remaining ships that were still afloat, building a pyre in the center of the deck. Stoick's body was gently placed upon the pyre, covered and adorned by his helmet. Hiccup laid a hand upon his father's arm, eyes falling closed. His mother ran her fingers through his hair before wrapping an arm across his shoulders and leading him from the ship.

_..._

The smokey sky was illuminated gold by the now burning ship that would bear his father to Valhalla. Hiccup was at war within himself, wanting to keep his emotions in check, to be the strong, stoic leader his father was, but his grief still surfaced, a tear running down his cheek. He gave himself a moment, allowed his sadness and anger over the loss of his father, the loss of Toothless, to show before he steeled himself.

A chief protects his own. And his people, both human and beast, were in trouble. He knew what needed to be done.

_..._

Berk was saved. The Bewilderbeast was defeated, Toothless taking status as the Alpha and Hiccup as Chief. The villagers were tucked safe and warm in their homes, their dragons happy to be back with their families. But Toothless tore through the night sky, Hiccup shivering in the frigid air as his tears froze in their path. The weight of it all, his father's death, the battle with Drago, the knowledge he was still out there, becoming chief, it was all too much. Not even the freedom of flight helped to relieve the pressure in his chest.

Hiccup let out a guttural scream, flopping back against Toothless. The dragon gave a soft croon of concern.

"What if I can't do it, Toothless?" Hiccup whispered hoarsely. "What if I let him down?"

_..._

The lights of Berk flickered below. Hiccup sat at the edge of the cliff, watching his village, letting the sight of his people safe and happy calm him. There would be much work to do to break down the spears of ice, to repair the houses and buildings. Walls could be rebuilt, crops regrown, paths repaved, but his people unharmed brought a small flame of comfort to Hiccups heart. They had won back their home without a single casualty…

…Save one.

_..._

The gentle clack of talons on rock alerted Hiccup to another's presence. He barely lifted his head as someone sat beside him, their arms coming up to wrap around him. His eyes remained gazing upon the village.

"Hiccup?" said Astrid softly. She ran a hand up and down his arm, trying to put some warmth back into his trembling body. "Talk to me."

Hiccup sighed, resting his head against her temple. "I just wonder, if I'd listened to him, about not going after Drago, if then…"

_If then he'd still be alive._ It remained unsaid but Astrid understood.

"You had to do what you believed in your heart was right," said Astrid. "You gave your father and mother a special gift of their reunion. You saved our people and our dragons and stopped a horrible man from hurting anyone else. Stoick would be so proud of you."

"I didn't stop Drago though. He's still out there, he can still return."

"Then we'll be ready. Whatever comes our way, we'll be ready." She pulled his face to look at her, a small smile gracing her lips. "We have Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the Alpha Toothless to lead us."

_..._

Hiccup gave a small smile even as more tears slid down his face. "I just don't want to let him down," he whispered.

"You won't," she said, voice steady and eyes bright.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before standing and climbing astride Stormfly, soaring back down to the village below.

_..._

Hiccup took a deep breath, laying one hand on Toothless' wide head at his side and pushing open the door of his home with the other. He strode in, eyes adjusting to the bright light of the fire in the hearth. His mother stood beside a kettle over the flames, stirring a simmering stew. Astrid smiled up at him from her seat at the table and he stumbled over to her, dropping into a chair. Valka set a steaming bowl before him, her warm hand coming to rest comfortingly on his back.


	2. Author's Note

Thanks to the suggestion of a kind soul who sent me a wonderful PM, I have posted the full original version of this songfic on my deviantArt account. I do very much recommend reading that version, I just feel it's much more powerful when the piece is paired with the lyrics it was inspired by. Just remove the spaces from the following link.

fav . me / d8cb5tl

Thank you for those who have read this fic. And thank you to those who, in the future, will hopefully read the full version.

Love,

Kayla


End file.
